


Do as I Do, Not as I Say

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Series: Thomas Sanders Agere Fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Remus, NOT REMROM, Non-Sexual Age Play, This is not kink!, agere, cg!roman, little!logan, ts agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle
Summary: From the-no-name-system's regressuary prompts on tumblr.18: Person B is bribing Person A with candy to keep quiet. What are they keeping quiet?Remus accidentally let a word slip in front of little!Logan. He's got to keep him quiet!
Series: Thomas Sanders Agere Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Do as I Do, Not as I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Use of one curse word, said unknowingly by a little!Logan.

Remus was frantic. It was entirely out of character for him, but he certainly had a good reason to be.

“Sh! Shh! Little Teach, that’s not a good word! That’s…that’s a bad word! You can’t say that word or…or….”

Suddenly, Remus had a bright idea.

“Lo, do you want a sucker?”

The small logic nodded enthusiastically, hugging his stuffed bear closer to his chest with an excited squeak.

“Ok, I’ll give you a sucker, but no more saying that word, ok? You can’t say that nasty word. Ree said it, but you can’t say it. It’s…a grown-up word. Ok? Promise?”

Logan tilted his head to the side, and nodded along with Remus.

With a sigh, the Creative side gave him a blue lollipop. Logan stuck it into his mouth with a wide smile, humming contendedly to himself.

“Aw, look at my little Lo!” Roman entered the room with a flourish, arms held out towards Logan. The small side babbled around the sucker and crawled towards Roman, Remus preparing to leave.

“Thanks for watching him, Ree, I appreciate it! Today’s adventure was too dangerous for little boys!” Roman picked up Logan and spun him in a circle, the little cheering and laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, no prob! I’ll see you later-”

“Fuck!” Logan’s screech of the word brought two Creativities to a halt, one paler than the other.

“…Remus. I know that you didn’t-” “See ya later, Lo!”

Remus couldn’t run fast enough.


End file.
